falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Уоттс Электроникс
(внутри) |записи в терминалах = Уоттс Электроникс — записи в терминалах |дополнительно = 250px Карта локации из Survival Guide }} Уоттс Электроникс ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Местоположение Локация находится в западной части Содружества юго-восточнее локации «Гравий и песок» и юго-западнее моста имени Такера. Планировка Представляет собой двухэтажное здание торгового центра довоенной корпорации «Ваттс Электроникс», занимавшейся продажей электротехники, электроники и робототехники. При первом посещении все роботы находятся в неактивном состоянии и не будут реагировать, даже если их атаковать. Пол на первом этаже провалился прямо перед главным входом, оставив лишь небольшой уступ, по краю которого можно пройти дальше. Три различных лестницы ведут к разным областям, одной из которых является запертая клетка, а другой — офис с терминалом, который отпирает сейф поблизости. В подвале терминал активирует демонстрационный режим, после чего все роботы становятся враждебны. Поднявшись по лестнице в кабинет администратора, можно найти терминал. В терминале есть пункт — «отмена военного протокола» для роботов, который, будучи включенным, не работает, а лишь выдаёт издевательскую записку уволенного администрацией программиста. Поэтому как только Выживший включит в терминале, расположенном в подвале, «демонстрационный режим», все роботы сразу активируются и станут враждебными. История Данный магазин, специализирующийся до Великой войны на продаже электроники и робототехники, в своё время принадлежал корпорации «Ваттс Электроникс»VDSG, стр.306: 3.08 WATTZ CONSUMER ELECTRONICS. With the large electromagnetic pulse sent out by the nuclear bombs, many of the robots at this store have reactivated in Demo Mode, leaving them wandering around, showing off their best features. Fair warning: tinkering with the terminals or safes at this location may cause these robots to turn hostile. Be sure you tinker with the basement terminal, though, if only to grab the magazine there.. Несмотря на то, что магазин был фирменным и предназначался для реализации товаров только от «Ваттс Электроникс», также он нелегально выставлял на реализацию товары и от других компаний — таких, как «Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл» и «Радиэйшен-Кинг»Инвентарные описи за 9.10.77 и 16.10.77. Менеджер мистер Феликс использовал магазин для хранения и реализации робототехники сомнительного происхождения. Последняя такая партия техники поступила в магазин 10 октября 2077 года. Сама сделка была заключена за неделю до этого между мистером Феликсом и неким . Оговоренную сумму за партию техники м-р Феликс должен был оставить на месте передачи этой техникиСообщение (07.10.77). Партия роботов прибыла в ночь на 10 октября. Её должен был получить сотрудник компании Ральф Кэйди, не ставя об этом в известность других рабочих в докахСлужебная записка (10.10.77). Сами же роботы из новой партии должны были быть выставлены в магазине в демонстрационном режиме; но, прежде чем это сделать, м-р Феликс приказал штатному компьютерному специалисту магазина Куперу отключить военные протоколы, имеющиеся, как выяснилось, в программном обеспечении этих роботов. Отключение этих протоколов оказалось не таким простым делом, как того ожидал м-р Феликс. Более того, по мнению м-ра Феликса, эта работа заняла у Купера куда больше времени, чем следовало бы. Из-за этого м-р Феликс всячески ругал Купера, обвиняя в том, что тот читал комиксы и играл в игры вместо того, чтобы выполнять свою работу, и что Куперу следовало бы взять себя в руки и активнее работать в командеСлужебная записка от администрации. Из-за такого недоброжелательного к себе отношения Купер решил уволиться, оставив активными военные протоколы в новых роботах. Также Купер оставил язвительное прощальное сообщение для м-ра ФеликсаОтключение военных протоколов. Утром 23 октября 2077 года начавшиеся военные действия убили весь персонал магазина, присутствовавший в тот момент на работеСкелет рабочего, который погиб на погрузочной площадке.. Несмотря на несколько электромагнитных импульсов, вызванных ядерными взрывами, роботы в магазине остались неповрежденными, чего нельзя сказать о самом здании магазина. Его внутренние стены обрушились, а демонстрационный зал провалился в подвал. Находки Реакция напарников * Ада: «''Столько всякого оборудования. Я чувствую себя как дома''». * Ник Валентайн: «''Кажется, последний техосмотр я проходил в похожем месте''». Заметки * В одной из случайных встреч Выживший может встретить рекламного протекторна, который раздаёт листовки «Уоттс Электроникс». Если взять листовку, то на карте в пип-бое появляется соответствующий маркер. * В описание о локации в руководстве записано несколько противоречащих утверждений, в том числе о том, что роботы должны были быть активированы электромагнитным импульсом и бродить по магазину в демонстрационном режиме. Кроме того, сообщается, что роботы стали бы враждебными, если бы Выживший воспользовался терминалами или открыл бы один из сейфов. Появление Магазин Галерея FO4 Total Hack in Wattz Consumer Electronics.png|Журнал «Тотальный взлом» FO4 Mini Nuke in Wattz Consumer Electronics.png|Ядерный минизаряд FO4 Advertising Bot.png|Рекламный протектрон Wattz-Main-Fallout4.jpg|Интерьер FO4 SBoy top floor.png|Стелс-бой на полках верхнего этажа Wattz-Office-Fallout4.jpg|Офис Wattz-Shelfs-Fallout4.jpg|Полки FO4 Wattz Consumer Electronics 02.jpg|Терминал и ядер-кола в вагончике возле здания Примечания en:Wattz Consumer Electronics uk:Воттс Електронікс zh:瓦茲家電 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4